


Mr. boyfriend

by lokatiemidze



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Caring, Cute, Fluffy, Hospitals, M/M, Oneshot, ereri, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokatiemidze/pseuds/lokatiemidze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I see,keep calm! it won't hurt,just keep squeezing your brother's hand and it will be okay" she smiled and get closer</p><p>"we aren't siblings" Levi said with irritated voice</p><p>"I see...so I got mr. boyfriend mad?" she chuckled</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> so...i'm scared of needle...ugh...and today I was at the hospital to get vaccinated and it all end with me crying like Eren...hope you like it...

The hospital was full of little babies crying like crazy and shouting.They were touching and trying to grab their parents hands and asking to go home.Eren was feeling like those babies did.He wasn't saying anything but his hand was already reaching for his boyfriend's shoulder.He wanted to stop Levi and say that he wanted to go home.He didn't wanted to be here,with those doctors.

He looked back and stopped to follow Levi.He took a deep breath and started to walk opposite way,he knew that it was childish of him but no way that he was going to have that "big" needle in his arm.

"so were are we going brat?"

asked Levi and grabbed his shirt to stop him,he knew that Eren was scared but he didn't expect him to be this much .

"Let me go! I'm going home!" he cried and tried to walk

"NO! you are going nowhere!" he pulled Eren back "you aren't 12 years old brat who is scared of vaccination "

" I'm scared of the needle! I don't want that thing to be stuck in my arm!" he shuddered

"don't act like brat!"

"I'm a brat! you always call me that!" 

"...anyway we are going to vaccinate you so don't think about running away!

Levi dragged him and went to the white door with number 63.Eren was still shaking and trying to run away but when they went in,he grabbed Levi's hand and squeezed it.

Woman with curly hair tapped on the keyboard and looked at the pair.She looked scary to Eren and if she would vaccinate him,he really would run away.

"alright so, you have to do two vaccination.one on right hand and second on the left" she said irritatedly

"two?" Eren got shocked

"yes,this way please" she pointer to next room

"I don't wanna go!"He cried

"Stop it and let's go!" Levi pushed him forward

They both went inside.Cute little lady smiled at them and showed where to sit.She looked really nice so Eren got calmer.

"so are we scared?" she asked

"yes we are!" Eren said and grabbed Levi's hand again

"I see,keep calm! it won't hurt,just keep squeezing your brother's hand and it will be okay" she smiled and get closer

"we aren't siblings" Levi said with irritated voice

"I see...so I got mr. boyfriend mad?" she chuckled

She put her hand on Eren's arm and started to do her job while she was talking and keeping Eren calm.But tall man knew that he would feel pain soon.He looked at Levi to not to see the needle.His eyes started to crying and searching for his boyfriend's eyes.

Levi hugged him without thinking because he couldn't bear seeing his lover cry.

Eren felt little pain and cried out.

"okay good job mr.boyfriend.now we have to do it on left hand and we are done" she smiled

Levi hugged him tighter and let the lady to do her job.

Eren felt another pain and shuddered.it hurt more than first one.He didn't let go of his lover's hand and looked at the lady.

"This one was stronger so your left hand might hurt and maybe it will get numb but it's only for one or two day.also mr.boyfriend look after him because he might have fever...if you aren't feeling well then you can stay here and calm down"

"no I'm okay,I want to go home" he said with crying voice

"okay then let's go" said Levi and helped him to stand up

"goodbye" both man said and walked to the exit

Eren was rubbing his red eyes and following Levi.He thought that he would get laughed at,but his lover was keeping quiet.

"Levi.."he stopped him

"what is it? are you feeling bad?" he said with caring voice

"no...sorry for crying.."

"It's okay...don't make me worry stupid" he kissed him on the forehead and they both crossed the road while holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ^^ hope Eren's arm wont hurt like mine...


End file.
